Judgment
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Challenged to a Duel by a legitimate prince, Yuya Duels in front of a crowd once more in order to show off his Pendulum Summon. But when things don't go like he'd hoped, a stunning revelation may set him back on a path to admiration. My first ARC-V fic, with a hint of EntertainShipping (YuyaxYuzu) for good measure!


**Vile: Hey there, people! Didn't expect me in this fandom already, did you? Yep, this is my first fic for Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V!**

**Yuya: Didn't you say you were going to wait until the series was going for a while before writing for us?**

**Vile: Not entirely. I'm going to wait that long before I start establishing any alternate continuity. This story doesn't have any continuity (as far as I know). This is just to see how I do with ARC-V fics.**

**Yuzu: So, is this a Duel story?**

**Vile: Yep. An Action Duel, naturally. IDK exactly WHEN this story would be, but by this point, Yuya has Pendulum Summoning all figured out, but he hasn't Pendulum Summoned in front of an actual crowd since the Duel with Ishijima, just so you all have a frame of reference. I own nothing here except my own characters and cards. Enjoy, folks!**

* * *

Judgment

In the balcony of a grand castle, a lone figure, a 11-year-old boy, watched out into the horizon, overlooking a vast forest with a town below. A cape on his back flowed in the wind. "Sire." A voice asked.

The boy turned to see who appeared to be a knight kneel before him. "You should know that you don't need to kneel, Albert." _**(A/N: The "t" in Albert's name is silent, making it pronounced like "Al-BEAR".)**_

"Force of habit, my liege." Albert said, standing back up. "I am here to report that the message has been sent."

"Good. I hope that he will respond." The boy said. "You are excused, Albert." The knight bowed and left, the boy turning back to the horizon. He held up two cards in his hand. _'Yuya Sakaki… Please allow my secret to be revealed.'_

*Later* *Miami City*

"WAAAAAAHHHH!" Tatsuya's yell was heard as he was knocked into a chocolate cake in the Sweets Island Action Field, up against Sora and his Des-Toy Scissor Bear.

**Sora LP:2100**

**Tatsuya LP:0 – LOSER**

"Yatta! I win!" Sora chirped excitedly, leaping into the air. Sweets Island receding, showing Tatsuya lying on the ground where the cake was. The dark-blue-haired boy picked his head off the ground, shaking it with a blubbering sound.

"How do you keep doing that, Sora-kun?" Tatsuya asked as Sora helped him up.

Sora chuckled. "Didn't I tell you? Where I come from, Fusion Summoning is normal!" He said as Yuya, Yuzu, Futoshi, Ayu, and Shuzou walked onto the field.

"Awesome Duel, you guys! If I was sitting down, I would've been on the edge of my seat!" Yuya said.

"Arigatou, Yuya-niichan." Tatsuya said somewhat sheepishly.

"You missed a big chance by not having me as an apprentice, Yuya~!" Sora said with a slight teasing tone, making them both laugh.

Then, Yuzu was tapped on her shoulder. "Eh?" She turned around to see an employee hand her a letter. She looked at it, not recognizing the return address, but it was addressed to Yuya. "Yuya."

Yuya looked at her, taking the note when she handed it to him. "Why would they send the letter here instead of my house?" He wondered, opening it and reading the letter.

_Dear Yuya Sakaki,_

_Your fated Duel that introduced Pendulum Summoning was seen throughout all of Japan and influenced the minds of many, in ways both good and bad. I was one of them, but I am… not a normal life, so to speak. The reason I have sent you this letter is because I wish to see Pendulum Summoning firsthand, in a Duel shown across the entire planet, to my subjects and many others. This new Summon that you have invented must be seen worldwide to show everyone the gift you've given. I will respect it if you refuse my offer, but if you accept, I will be on a plane and coming to Miami City, being there approximately one week after the response. If you accept, please send a message to the attached number through any computer. Continue to entertain everyone, Yuya, as will I._

_Sincerely,_

_Prince Edwin Followest of the Kingdom of Nobal_

Yuya, Tatsuya, and Shuzou were wide-eyed. "Prince Edwin Followest?! THAT Edwin Followest wants to Duel Yuya?!" Shuzou cried.

"Who's Edwin Followest?" Futoshi asked.

"I've never heard of him." Ayu said.

Yuya and Tatsuya gasped. "You've never heard of him?!" They cried, startling Futoshi and Ayu.

"Prince Edwin Followest is a super-famous Entertainment Duelist! He's also an actual prince!" Tatsuya chirped. "Yuya-niichan, let's show them!"

"Yeah!" Yuya chirped back.

*Scene Transition*

The gang was huddled at the computer, Yuya typing away before he brought up an article. "There!" On the screen was a 11-year-old boy with blue eyes and medium-length platinum-colored hair, dressed in a white royal tunic with red and yellow accents, black breeches, brown boots, a gold diadem with a sapphire in the front, and a gold cape on his back, wielding a white Duel Disk. "Edwin Followest, 34th prince of the Kingdom of Nobal. Though Nobal is only a small kingdom in Wales, Followest is famous worldwide as an Entertainment Duelist. He combines high-class manners with the intent of putting smiles on everyone's faces to maximize his skills, having become a master of the Advance Summon!"

"Wow… a REAL prince!" Ayu breathed.

"And he actually wants to Duel me…" Yuya said. Laughing, Yuya brought up an email screen and began typing. "Of course I'm gonna accept! Bringing smiles to the faces of a kingdom, and to people worldwide… Tou-chan would be so proud of me!" He typed up a message of acceptance, making sure to input the included address, and clicked "Send", watching the message be sent.

"Yuya-niichan… This is gonna be one of the coolest Duels ever!" Tatsuya chirped.

"It's still a week away, but I'm already getting shivers!" Futoshi said, shaking happily. Yuya could not stop smiling, and neither could any of the others.

*Elsewhere*

On a computer in an unknown room, the message Yuya sent appeared on-screen. The one viewing it was Edwin Followest, and a smile appeared on his face. "Arigatou… Yuya Sakaki…"

*One Week Later*

The gang was assembled near Miami Airport, Noboru and Yoko with them as well, awaiting the arrival of Prince Followest's plane. "What do you think the prince's plane looks like?" Yuya asked, looking back and forth in the sky.

"It'll definitely be pretty fancy, I know that much." Yuzu replied.

"Excuse me!" A voice said. The group turned to see a man in his late 20s with tan skin, black hair, and green eyes. He had some stubble on his face, and his outfit appeared to look like that of a knight, colored silver with accents of red, yellow, and blue. "Yuya Sakaki?"

"Uh, I'm Yuya Sakaki." Yuya said, stepping forward. "Are you a Cosplay Duelist?"

The man gave a "-_-" face. "No…" He begrudgingly bowed. "I am Albert, trusted advisor of Prince Edwin Followest."

Yuya immediately felt embarrassed. "Oops… Heh heh, gomen for calling you a Cosplay Duelist."

Albert sighed. "You have no idea how many people have called me that since I've been here…"

"Then why haven't you changed into something casual?" Sora asked.

"Can I borrow this?" Tatsuya asked, grabbing Yuzu's fan from nowhere and smacking Sora over the head with it.

"Ouch! What was that for, Tatsuya?!" Sora griped, rubbing his head.

"Don't you know that royal advisors have to stay in uniform when on duty?" Tatsuya told him.

"I'm glad you understand, Tatsuya-san." Albert said. "Before you gasp, the prince asked me to make sure I knew your names before he sent me ahead. I am here because… you're at the wrong gate."

"Eh?" Everyone gasped.

"The prince's plane will be arriving further down in the airport. Please, follow me." Albert said with a bow before leading the way, everyone following.

On their way, Yuzu swiped her fan back and whacked Tatsuya on the head with it. "Don't steal my fan." She said, Tatsuya rubbing his head.

The knight led everyone to the gate in the direct center of their side of the airport. Albert took out a watch. "He should be arriving any minute now…"

Ayu looked out the window and pointed. "Is that it?"

Albert followed her face and smiled. "Ah, yes! The prince has arrived!" From the clouds, a small yet rather fancy-looking airplane descended toward the airport, being basic white but sporting the same red, yellow, and blue accents as Albert's outfit, with a coat of arms on the tail.

"A private plane. I knew a prince would arrive in style." Yoko mused.

"Indeed. Only the finest for our prince." Albert replied. The plane finally landed, taxiing on the runway before finally hooking up to the gate. Albert went down the tunnel to the plane, ending up staying back there for a while.

A young woman came from the tunnel, dressed in more casual clothing. "Sorry for the wait. The prince is just… having a word with Albert."

"No need to lie to them, Jessica." A young voice said. Though he was speaking Japanese, they heard a clear accent in it. "This didn't take long at all." From the tunnel, Albert returned, now dressed in casual clothing, as well as other passengers on the plane. Sora shot Tatsuya an ugly glance due to his earlier comment.

Albert cleared his throat. "All of you, please welcome… Prince Edwin Followest." He said in a subdued tone. The people from the plane fanned out, revealing the platinum-haired prince in person, dressed in a red shirt, white pants with a black belt, blue-and-white sneakers, and a yellow headband.

"Thank you, Albert, both for the introduction and not making a scene out of it." Edwin said, walking forward. "I apologize if he was rather stuffy with you all. Albert doesn't exactly have a sense of tact." The older man sweatdropped.

"Whoa…" Tatsuya breathed, him, Yuya, and Shuzou all wide-eyed. "Prince Edwin Followest of Nobal… in the flesh!" Everyone quickly bowed (the males) or curtsied (the females).

Edwin let out a hearty chuckle. "Oh, come now, was that really necessary? As much as I appreciate the respect, you don't need to bow before me." He looked back and forth. "As far as anyone else knows, I'm just an ordinary kid. Is there anywhere we can conduct our business away from prying eyes?"

"L-Let's go to You Show!" Shuzou immediately blurted out, startling Yuya and the others.

"You Show? Ah, the Duel School that Yuya-kun attends!" Edwin said. He clapped his hands once. "Yes, that is a perfect idea. Let us make haste!"

*You Show Duel School*

"Here you go." Yuzu said, setting a tray of cookies on the table in a conference room.

"Itadakimasu!" Yuya, Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya, and Sora all cried, reaching in and swiping one or two cookies apiece.

"You certainly have some energetic students, Shuzou-san." Edwin said, taking a cookie for himself, Albert sitting beside him.

"Energy is a key quality to becoming great Entertainment Duelists!" Shuzou bragged. "We make sure our students learn to enjoy their Duels, show off their spirits, and make sure every Duel is played with hot-blooded energy!" His eyes were ablaze at this last part.

Edwin chuckled. "I know this for a fact myself. You can't put on a show with a stone face." He bit into his cookie, gulping quickly with a wide smile. "Delicious! Amazing culinary work!"

"Don't I know it? Kaa-chan makes the best cookies around!" Yuya said, Yoko smiling in response.

"Hey, gimme that!" Sora yelled. The others turned to see Sora and Futoshi fighting over a cookie. "I saw it first!"

"It's the same as the others, isn't it?!" Futoshi shot back.

"I don't care! It's MINE!" Sora growled, trying to push Futoshi away from him.

_**SMACK! SMACK!**_

"Both of you, knock it off!" Yuzu snapped, holding her fan over the two boys, their heads showing smack injuries. "We have guests, royalty at that!"

Edwin gulped the bite he had in his mouth. "You certainly have a firecracker of a best friend, Yuya-kun."

"Sometimes I wonder if it's a good thing or a bad thing." Yuya replied, narrowly dodging Yuzu's next swipe…

…which caused her to hit Edwin instead. "OOF!" He groaned.

"S-Sire!" Albert gasped

Everyone else, especially Yuzu, paled. "Oops…"

However, Edwin didn't mad. Instead, he merely started laughing heartily. "Definitely a firecracker of a best friend! You'd certainly make a perfect girlfriend for an energetic Duelist like Yuya-kun!" The two teens in question blushed, glancing at each other for a moment before looking away.

Albert cleared his throat. "Sire, shouldn't we be getting ready? The Duel is tomorrow."

"Calm yourself, Albert. We have plenty of time." Edwin assured him, finishing his cookie. "But while I'm here, I do have a request, Yuya-kun."

"Eh? What is it?" Yuya asked.

"If you don't mind… might I see your Pendulum Cards firsthand?" The prince asked. Yuya hesitated, confusing Edwin. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm a… little nervous about it." Yuya admitted. "One time I showed them to someone, they just stole them right out of my hand." Yuzu and the others remembered that incident with Shingo.

"Hmm… That is understandable." Edwin said, rubbing his chin. He merely smiled again. "I suppose I can just wait to see them in person during the Duel."

"You're not like I thought you'd be, Edwin." Yuya said.

"That is 'PRINCE Edwin' to you." Albert said, pointing at Yuya imposingly.

"Albert, please!" Edwin cried, pushing his arm down. "Save the theatrics for the Duel!" He looked at Yuya nervously. "Please, don't mind him. Just Edwin is fine. We're all friends here, no?"

Yuya grinned. "Definitely!" He held out a hand invitingly. Edwin took the hint and shook it.

"I am definitely going to enjoy facing you in battle, Yuya. Let us both make sure the world smiles at our Duel!" Edwin said.

"Yeah!"

*Later That Night*

Edwin held his mysterious cards in front of his face again. _'Yuya… Your smile is one that should not falter in the face of those with closed minds. If they dare try to suppress your laughter… they will have to pass judgment on both of us!'_

*The Next Day*

A massive crowd had gathered into the arena where the Duel was taking place, confetti everywhere and advertisements for the Duel on the screen. Yuzu, Noboru, Yoko, Shuzou, Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya, and Sora were also in the crowd. "Greetings, fans in-stadium and worldwide!" Albert, back in his knight costume, said into the microphone, being the MC for this Duel. "This is a Duel of two young legends! The son of Yusho Sakaki, the legendary Star Duelist, Yuya Sakaki, shall clash monsters and minds with the prince of the Welsh Kingdom of Nobal, Edwin Followest! This Duel shall be conducted under Action Duel Rules, and as per the clearance we have received from the committee sponsoring this Duel, the Field Randomizer is offline, allowing a specific Action Field to be used for this Duel!" Yellow lights converged between his fingers, forming a card. "Field Magic, **Terracotta Citadel**, hatsudo!" The Solid Vision System hummed to life, projecting the form of a massive city with a boundary wall around the perimeter of the arena, the whole place made out of light-colored stone with numerous statues lining the streets and a massive tower in the center of the city. "This Field is the signature Field of our prince, and-" He was cut off as an echo sounded. "Hark! Do you hear those steps? He arrives! Observe, the top of the tower!" Appearing on the balcony of the tower was a figure clad in a white cloak. "Though he masks his form now, that is the ruler of our home kingdom… Prince Edwin Followest!"

The boy smiled before whipping his cloak out, causing a cape to billow in the wind and an item to fall from the cloak. Edwin was wearing the same outfit from the article, and he grabbed the item, which was his diadem, and placed it on his head before flashing a smile. "Greetings, my subjects!" He declared, flapping his cape to make it flow, getting a massive rise from the crowd. "Please, might you help me locate my opponent? He seems to be missing!"

"Not for long!" Yuya's voice chirped from nowhere.

Edwin paid attention and pinpointed the location. "Ah! The observatory!" He pointed to a domed building.

"Hark! That is the sound of the energetic Duelist we seek!" Albert said, pointing to the same building. "Behold, quite possibly the next Star Duelist… Yuya Sakaki!" Yuya leapt out from the gap in the observatory's roof, striking a pose.

"Go, Yuya/Yuya-niichan!" Yuzu, Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya, and Sora shouted.

"Show him what you can do!" Noboru cried.

"Boil everyone's blood with your actions!" Shuzou cried. Yoko only watched with a smile on her face.

"Prince Edwin! Arigatou for the great honor of Dueling you!" Yuya declared.

"All the honor is my own, Yuya-kun! May this Duel be one for all of history!" Edwin replied. Both Yuya and Edwin placed their Duel Disks on their wrists, which put Duel Mode on Standby, revealed their Decks, and formed their card trays (Edwin's had a gold bottom). Yuya's goggles and Edwin's diadem flashed during this.

"Duelists! Please draw five cards apiece!" Albert said into the mic, which Yuya and Edwin did. "Within this city of stone, these Duelists shall join their monsters as they traverse the earth and sail through the sky! This is the ultimate evolution of Dueling! ACTION…"

"DUEL!"

**Yuya LP:4000**

**Edwin LP:4000**

Albert snapped his fingers, and Action Cards scattered everywhere. "If I may, Yuya-kun, the first move shall go to me!" Edwin declared. He took a brief glance at his hand. _ 'Oh! I have it already! Now, if I can just find one…' _ Looking back and forth on his balcony, the prince spotted what he was after: An Action Card. "Yosh!" He rushed over and picked it up: A Magic Card. "Just what I needed!" He placed the card in his hand. "Watch, my subjects! Rocket Pegasus, Tokushu Shoukan!" Edwin's monster appeared and began flying around the field with a rocket engine before coming to a stop right in front of the balcony. It resembled a cross between a pegasus carousel horse and a motorcycle, having a white metallic body, a horse-head design on the front with a yellow "mane" and handlebars on the side of the head, footrests below the neck, a seat on its back, legs that were stuck against its body, a rocket engine underneath a metallic yellow tail, and two large wings that were currently pointed straight up, but lowered to be fully horizontal.

**Rocket Pegasus: Lv.4 WIND Machine ATK:1800/DEF:1300**

"So long as I have an Action Card in my hand, I can Special Summon Rocket Pegasus from my hand!" Edwin explained as he leapt onto the balcony's rail and ran down the outstretched wing, plopping down on the seat and placing his feet in the footrests. "Now our Action Duel can truly begin! Turn end!" Gripping the handlebars, Edwin caused the mechanical steed's engine to rev up before taking off into the sky.

"Whoa… Awesome!" Ayu chirped.

"Prince Edwin's faithful steed! To think that I'm actually seeing it for real!" Tatsuya said, very excited.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuya drew his card. "Yosh! Entermate Discover Hippo, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as his signature pink hippo, who tipped its top hat upon appearing.

Entermate Discover Hippo: Lv.3 EARTH Beast ATK:800/DEF:800

Yuya leapt off the top of the observatory and onto Discover Hippo's back, making the hippo take off into the stone streets. "Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!"

"The Duel is a stalemate so far, in spite of the prince's current advantage in Attack Points!" Albert reported. "But Yuya Sakaki is known to be rather crafty. Anything can happen so far!"

"Boku no turn! Draw!" Edwin drew his card. "Yuya-kun, it's time you met one of my many kings!" Yuya was confused. "Continuous Magic, **Advance Advantage**, hatsudo! With this card on the field, when a monster is Advance Summoned, that player draws cards from their Deck depending on the Level of the Advance Summoned monster!" He then picked the Action Card from his hand. "Action Magic, **Terracotta Soldier**, hatsudo!" In the streets, one of the many stone figures rattled before its eyes lit up, and it came to life, drawing a large stone sword and shooting into the sky with a rocket booster in its feet. "Terracotta Soldier Special Summons itself as a Normal Monster Card!" The soldier flew alongside Rocket Pegasus.

**Terracotta Soldier: Lv.4 EARTH Rock ATK:1500/DEF:0**

"Now the stage is set!" Edwin brought Rocket Pegasus to a stop in mid-air, then he thrust his arm forward, palm open. "Adobansu Shoukan!" Terracotta Soldier disintegrated into particles, which converged and created some sort of portal. "Ideyo… Sakkitei (Bloodlust Emperor) Xander!" From the portal, a large humanoid monster emerged, appearing clad in fearsome-looking dark gray armor that was clearly stained with blood in multiple places, with a purple cape attached to its waist and various spikes along the armor. Red eyes flashing from within, the monster held up its arm and formed energy into its hand, which formed into an imposing bloodstained battle axe that it swing twice before holding it at its side.

**Bloodlust Emperor Xander: Lv.6 DARK Fiend ATK:2400/DEF:1000**

"Emperors…" Sora breathed.

"I've heard of those monsters." Yuzu said. "There are supposed to be eight of them, six wielded by a group of heroes, two wielded by two halves of a great evil. I didn't know Emperors besides them even existed."

"And the first of Prince Edwin's mighty monsters appears on the field!" Albert commented. "The Emperors are a powerful series whose potent effects activate upon being Advance Summoned!"

"Advance Advantage no kouka hatsudo!" A dark gray aura briefly appeared over Xander before it left it and covered Edwin's hand. "As Xander is a Level 6 monster, I draw one card!" He drew his card. "Sakkitei Xander no kouka hatsudo! When this card is Advance Summoned, each of us selects one card in our opponent's hand and sends it to the Graveyard!" Xander pointed its axe forward, which suddenly launched off its handle on a chain and lanced a card in Yuya's hand.

"So I have to pick a card from his hand, eh?" Yuya wondered. He looked back and forth in Edwin's four cards. "That one! Far left!" Xander's axe retracted to its handle before he then turned around and lanced the card Yuya picked. The two cards then showed themselves: Wonder Balloon from Yuya's hand, **Beginning Emperor** from Edwin's hand.

"Once a card from each hand has been picked, the difference between their Attack Points is dealt to my opponent as damage." Edwin explained. "But in the event that a Magic or Trap Card is chosen, that card is treated as having 0 Attack Points!"

Wonder Balloon ATK:0

**Beginning Emperor ATK:1200**

"The difference between those two Attack Point scores is 1200, which means… I lose 1200 Life Points!" Yuya realized.

"Precisely! Xander! Blood Axe Wave!" Roaring, Xander twirled its axe before giving a powerful swing that sent a red laser blade careening towards Yuya and Hippo.

Yuya freaked out. "Hurry, Hippo!" The hippo grunted before picking up speed, giving a leap of faith that managed to put them out of range as the blade impacted the ground and exploded, although Hippo caught the recoil and landed flat on the ground.

**Yuya LP:2800**

"Yuya-niichan!" Ayu cried.

"Amazing power… and the prince hasn't even attacked yet!" Tatsuya said.

"Whose side are you on?" Sora shot at him.

"I'm on Yuya-niichan's side, of course! But that doesn't mean I can't admire Prince Edwin!" Tatsuya retorted.

"Impressive dodge, Yuya-kun!" Edwin merely smiled. "Turn end!"

Hippo picked itself off its stomach while Yuya looked on confused. "Eh? You didn't attack Discover Hippo?" The hippo was also confused.

"Of course not! How can Action Duels be exciting if the Duelist is stuck on their feet?" Edwin said. "To really amaze the crowd, you have to keep moving!" He took off through the sky on Rocket Pegasus. "That's why, if my opponent is riding a monster, I never destroy it! That is this prince's code of honor!" He flashed a thumbs-up to the crowd as he said this, making them go crazy.

"Such honor displayed to an opponent! Definitely a rarity in the Action Duel world!" Albert said to the crowd. "Yuya Sakaki must feel grateful to face such an opponent!"

"You bet I am!" Yuya replied. "Ore no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. "Entermate Whip Viper, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a purple cobra with a top hat, a bow tie, and a handle at the end of its tail. Upon its Summon, it wrapped itself around Yuya's right arm.

Entermate Whip Viper: Lv.4 EARTH Reptile ATK:1700/DEF:900

"Whip Viper no kouka hatsudo!" Yuya declared as he used Whip Viper as a grappling hook to swing himself and Discover Hippo onto a rooftop. "Once per turn, I can target 1 monster you control and switch its Attack and Defense Points!" He lashed Whip Viper out toward Xander, which wrapped around the massive king and squeezed tightly with an evil smirk, making Xander groan in pain.

**Bloodlust Emperor Xander ATK:1000/DEF:2400**

"So this is the power you possess…" Edwin breathed.

Yuya grinned. "Battle Phase! Whip Viper, attack Sakkitei Xander!" Showing an evil grin to Xander's face, Whip Viper reared back and chomped down HARD on its shoulder, making the bloodstained king cry out in pain before exploding, Whip Viper retracting to Yuya's arm.

**Edwin LP:3300**

"Ngh! Impressive." Edwin mused. The crowd thought so as well, cheering for Yuya's move.

"Yatta, Yuya!" Sora cheered.

Yuya held out his arm to appeal to the crowd. "This Duel has only started! Turn end!" He made Hippo move in another direction.

"Indeed, Yuya-kun… We're far from done! Boku no turn! Draw!" Edwin drew his card. "Now, I just need to find an Action Card somewhere! Pegasus, full speed!" Revving the engine, Edwin took off down the streets.

"Good idea. Hippo, let's look for Action Cards, too!" Yuya said, spurning Hippo down the roads of the city. As they rode, Whip Viper pointed Yuya to an Action Card hanging off a stone weathervane. "Good eye, Viper!" He said, lashing Viper at the card, who snagged it with its teeth, but Yuya was shocked. "Eh?! A Trap Card?!"

"Worry not, Yuya-kun! The Trap Cards in this Action Field are helpful as well!" The prince called to him, holding up a Trap. "I found the same card! Action Traps,** Terracotta Gardna**, hatsudo! This card Special Summons itself as a Normal Monster Card!" Two statues in the streets came to life and rocketed up into the air, one following the prince and one following Yuya, both of them throwing up a large stone shield.

**Terracotta Gardna x2: Lv.4 EARTH Rock ATK:0/DEF:2000**

"Whoa, so Action Trap Cards CAN be helpful!" Yuya said.

"Definitely! They certainly help me! Adobansu Shoukan!" The stone soldier exploded into particles and formed a portal. "Ideyo, Hikarutei (Shine Emperor) Illumi!" Bright light shone from the portal as a new figure emerged. The figure was another Emperor, this one clad in white armor with a silver cape, both of which permanently sparkled, but this one was different: The armor scheme indicated this Emperor was actually an Empress: Female. Blue eyes flashing from within, the Emperor formed two orbs of light that became two large rapiers.

**Shine Emperor Illumi: Lv.6 LIGHT Fairy ATK:2400/DEF:1000**

"Advance Advantage no kouka hatsudo!" A white aura briefly appeared over Illumi, then it coated Edwin's hand before he drew one card, as Illumi was Level 6. "Illumi no kouka hatsudo! Upon being Advance Summoned, the top card of my opponent's Deck is sent to the Graveyard!" Twirling one of her rapiers, Illumi chucked it at Yuya's Deck like a spear, which struck the top of his Deck. Whip Viper saw this and grabbed the hilt with its teeth, pulling it out and chucking it back to Illumi, but with Entermate Cheermole still stuck to the end. "The card is a monster, which means that you, Yuya-kun, receive 1000 points of damage! Shine Burner!" Hoisting her rapier to the sky, Illumi converted Cheermole's card into an orb of light energy that she then fired with a yell.

Both Yuya and Hippo had an "Oh, crap!" face as the light beam narrowly missed them, but the explosion sent them flying. "WAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Yuya cried as he slammed against the wall of a building, Hippo flying through the open window and crashing inside.

**Yuya LP:1800**

"Oooh… that had to hurt." Albert groaned.

Yuya slid off the wall and landed on the ground, Hippo managing to hang its dazed head out the window. Edwin flew by on Pegasus. "You okay, Yuya-kun?"

"Ugh… I've been better… but second to spirit, endurance is key to an Action Duel!" Yuya groaned, managing to give a smile.

Edwin landed Rocket Pegasus and hopped off, helping Yuya up while Illumi picked Hippo out of the window and placed it next to Yuya. The hippo tipped its hat to Illumi in response. "Not many people learn the value of endurance. I made the right choice to make you my opponent." Yuya laughed, holding up a fist. Edwin smiled and met it in a fistbump, making the crowd cheer.

"This is quite possibly the best Action Duel I've seen in years, folks! Even mid-Duel, the Duelists hold respect for each other, even enough to help them out of a problem!" Albert cried. "That alone magnifies the spectacle of this Duel!"

"Now then, let us resume our Duel!" Edwin declared, getting back on Rocket Pegasus as Yuya mounted Discover Hippo, both of them taking off in opposite directions. "Battle Phase! Hikarutei Illumi, attack Entermate Whip Viper! Shining Double Stab!" Swiping her rapiers twice, Illumi charged forward, clad in a veil of sparkles.

"Trap Card, Entertainment Flash, hatsudo!" Yuya's facedown flipped up, and Viper and Hippo took a group pose, giving off a wave of bright lights. "With an Entermate monster on my field, all monsters you control in Attack Mode are changed to Defense Mode, and can't be changed back until the end of your next turn!" The bright lights were too much even for Illumi, causing her to back off and gain a blue aura.

Rocket Pegasus also buckled a bit from the light. "Whoa!" Edwin cried, gripping the horse's neck to stay on. The buckling stopped quickly, but Pegasus gained a blue aura, signifying it being in Defense Mode. "Impressive, Yuya-kun! But you're far from done! Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!" The prince's facedown emerged.

"Ore no turn… Draw!" Yuya drew his card, getting a double light arc effect from his card and his Disk. He now had Magician of Astromancy and Magician of Chronomancy in his hand, as well as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. _ 'I could Pendulum Summon now…'_ He then recalled something. _'But I have a better idea!'_ "Entermate Discover Hippo no kouka hatsudo! If released for an Advance Summon, it can be released as two monsters!" Hippo leapt off of a rooftop that it was on, and Yuya leapt right off its back as it exploded into particles. "Adobansu Shoukan!" In blackness, a red eye and a green eye lit up. "Ideyo… Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The red dragon's form was shown in full as it let out a roar to the sky, Yuya landing on its back.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv.7 DARK Dragon/Pendulum (Scale 4) ATK:2500/DEF:2000

"Odd-Eyes!" Ayu, Futoshi, and Tatsuya cried.

"Ah… so this is the mighty dragon I've heard so much about!" Edwin said. "It is as fearsome as it is grand! But one thing confuses me: Why did you not call it by Pendulum Summon?"

"Easy, Edwin! Why would I pass up the chance to get the benefits of Advance Advantage? It does work for me, too, right?" Yuya asked with a shoulder shrug.

Edwin tapped his head with his fist. "Ah, of course! I forgot about that! Since you Advance Summoned Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, which is Level 7 or higher, you draw 2 cards by the effect of Advance Advantage!"

Yuya drew two cards from his Deck. "But you make a great point, Edwin! It's time I showed a true spectacle!" He held up his signature combo. "Ore wa, Sukēru Ichi no Hoshiyomi no Majutsushi to, Sukēru Hachi no Tokiyomi no Majutsushi de, Pendyuramu Sukēru o settingu (With the Scale 1 Magician of Astromancy and the Scale 8 Magician of Chronomancy, I'm setting the Pendulum Scale)!" He placed both cards on his Duel Disk, which glowed and spelled out "PENDULUM" in rainbow letters.

"Here it comes!" Shuzou cried.

"Pendulum! Pendulum!" Yuzu, Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya, and Sora chanted.

Astromancy and Chronomancy awoke in blackness, then the field was bathed in blue light as two columns lit up, both Magicians rising into the air within. Their folded arms came to rest by their sides as they hit their heights, a "1" and "8" appearing underneath them as the Pendulum of Souls appeared and began to swing. "Now I can Summon a multitude of monsters between Levels 2 and 7!"

"This is it… This is what I came to see!" Edwin said.

"Yurero, Tamashī no Pendyuramu! (Swing, Pendulum of Souls!)" Yuya chanted as the Pendulum swung behind Chronomancy. "Tenkū ni egake hikari no āku! (Draw an arc of light across the ether!)" The Pendulum swung behind Astromancy. "Pendyuramu Shoukan! (Pendulum Summon!) Arawareyo, ore no monsuta-tachi! (Come forth, my monsters!)" Yuya thrust his hand to the sky as a portal opened within the circle of pendulums, and two streaks of light came out, forming two monsters: A big-lipped fish with Entermate gear and blades across the length of its body (which also formed some sort of pompadour), as well as an odd cartoony-looking jellyfish with a top hat, a bow tie with the letters "A" and "B" on each half, two arm tentacles with ends shaped like crosses, and various flashing lights on its body. "Entermate Sword Fish! Entermate Videogame Jellyfish!" Both were giving off slight blue auras.

Entermate Sword Fish: Lv.2 WATER Fish ATK:600/DEF:600 (Defense Mode)

**Entermate Videogame Jellyfish (this name is read as "Kurageimu", "kurage" and "game"): Lv.5 LIGHT Aqua ATK:1500/DEF:2100 (Defense Mode)**

Most of the crowd was going nuts at the sight of this. Edwin was awed, but broke out into a smile. "Amazing… Simply amazing! This is… Pendulum Summon!"

Yuya laughed. "Ladies And Gentlemen! This is the show you came to see, and Entermate Videogame Jellyfish now takes center stage!" The lights on Jellyfish's body began showing a pattern. "If Jellyfish is Pendulum Summoned, any of my opponent's monsters have their battle positions switched in defiance of card effects, so despite Entertainment Flash… Hikarutei Illumi is switched to Attack Mode! Reversal Code!" The pattern spelled out eight arrows, B, A, SL, and ST _**(A/N: The infamous Konami Code. XDD)**_, and an image of the lights appeared over Illumi before forcing her back into Attack Mode. "And now, Entermate Sword Fish joins the act! Once per turn, Sword Fish's effect reduces the Attack Points of an opponent's monster by 600!" Sword Fish grunted as numerous copies of itself formed around it and shot forward, pinning Illumi's cape to the nearest rooftop. The Emperor struggled against the swords.

**Shine Emperor Illumi ATK:1800**

"What a combination! Who knew Pendulum Summoning could be this strong?" Albert reported. However, the crowd started to quiet down, much to his confusion.

_'Eh? Why are the cheers stopping?'_ Edwin thought.

"Now for the spectacle that is the Battle Phase!" Yuya declared, thrusting an arm forward. "Go, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Attack Hikarutei Illumi!" Pendulum Dragon charged forward, the orbs on its back horns flashing. "With those dual-colored eyes, lay waste to all you see!" Its eyes glowed brightly as dark burning energy formed in its mouth. "Spiral Strike… BURST!" With a loud roar, Pendulum Dragon unleashed a powerful stream of dark flames in a spiral pattern, which impacted Illumi as she tried to struggle against them. "And for anyone in the crowd who knows, when Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon battles a Level 5 or higher monster, the Battle Damage is what?"

"DOUBLED!" His friends all cried.

"YES! Go, Reaction Force!" With a flash of its eyes, Pendulum Dragon doubled the size of the spiraling flames, causing a massive inferno that swallowed Illumi whole and obliterated her.

"Ngh… Ngh!" Edwin held Rocket Pegasus's handlebars firmly in order to stay on board in the fact of the shockwave, directing Pegasus away from the blast.

**Edwin LP:1900**

"An upset of upsets! The scores have almost been tied!" Albert commentated. "The power of Pendulum Summon is unlike anything I have seen before, but it is definitely one of the greatest spectacles in the world!"

Yuya felt happy at the sound of Albert's words, as did Edwin. _ 'Has it happened? Has the world forgiven Yuya-kun?'_

"Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!" Yuya set his last card face-down.

Edwin went to draw his card, but he heard something, or rather, a lack of something. "The cheers… They have stopped!" Yuya was just as confused, looking around.

"Why did everyone get quiet?" Yuzu wondered.

Then, a sound no one hoped would happen occurred: The crowd actually started booing. "That was your spectacle? I heard about this broken Summon!" One of the people in the crowd shouted.

"You're just as cheap as your father!" A woman yelled.

"Run off the stage and vanish!" Another man yelled.

The negative responses of the crowd began to rise in volume, scaring Yuya. _ 'No… Please, no…!'_ He thought. Looking around in fear, Yuya pulled his goggles down over his eyes.

His friends gasped, as did Edwin. _'Yuya-kun…!'_ As he continued hearing the jeers, his fist began to clench.

"Yuya…" Yuzu and Yoko breathed.

Yuya felt tears come to his eyes, gripping his pendant. _ 'Tou-chan… You always told me to laugh when I felt like crying… but how can I laugh if no one else is smiling?!'_

Then… "ENOUGH!" A loud yell resonated throughout the arena, silencing the entire crowd. The big screen changed to show Edwin's face, which was irate. He had landed Rocket Pegasus next to Albert and swiped his microphone. "I will not stand here and allow your venom to be spit any longer!"

"My liege…?" Albert breathed.

"How can any of you judge this poor soul?" Edwin asked the crowd. "A father lost in the wind, branded a coward, yet he still works hard to bring smiles to your faces! And when a gift is given to him in order to create a spectacle unlike any other, you choose to brand him a cheater?! Are you blind to the situation? This is not a Duel to decide who is best! This is a Duel to bring smiles to you, the people around the world, who came to see us perform!"

"Edwin…" Yuya moaned.

"You came here to be entertained, yes? So I ask you now: Is your obsession with rules more important than being entertained?" Edwin asked. The crowd didn't dare speak. "I didn't think so! So DO NOT act as if Yuya is as much of a coward or a cheat as Yusho Sakaki, who is also no coward! You don't know the truth of what happened, and neither do I! None of us can judge that man, so none of you can judge this young Duelist! I will also ask you this: If it was your former Champion Strong Ishijima…" He placed his hand to his chest. "…if it was an Entertainment Duelist of royalty like myself…" He slowly panned his arm around the crowd. "…if it was Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo, Yuma Tsukumo, or Kohaku Yudin, that pioneered these cards… would you be so quick to pass judgment on them?"

Murmurs came from among the crowd. "Tell them, Prince Edwin! Make them see they're wrong for treating Yuya-niichan that way!" Tatsuya shouted, getting agreement shouts from the others.

Edwin stared at the crowd. "…So, you fall silent before my words? Fine. That will not be all that I cease." He handed the mic back to Albert. "Boku no turn… DRAW!" His draw had the same double light arc as Yuya's draw. "Those who still wish to pass judgment on Yuya-kun…" He flew Rocket Pegasus into the air, in full view of everyone, and picked two cards from his hand. "…Feel free to pass judgment on me now!" He held the cards aloft so everyone could see them... revealing two-colored card frames.

Yuya was stunned. "P… Pendulum Cards…?" The crowd gasped.

"N-Nani?! How did he get Pendulum Cards?!" Noboru cried.

"When I saw your first Pendulum Summon, Yuya-kun… My servants had these cards created for me. They are merely knockoffs of the magnificent mechanic you created." Edwin said. "But when I heard that calls of 'cheater' and 'coward' resulted from it, I hid them away and refused to use them. I had hoped that this Duel would be the one I would show them to the world, and now that I have seen your radiant spirit, and heard those disgusting taunts… My hopes were not dashed! This is the Duel I will use to silence those closed-minded rantings forever!" He held the cards in front of him. "Boku wa, Sukēru Yon no **Aotei (Blue Emperor) Pendragon** to, Sukēru Nana no **Akatei (Red Emperor) Arthrulum** de, Pendyuramu Sukēru o settingu (With the Scale 4 Blue Emperor Pendragon and the Scale 7 Red Emperor Arthrulum, I'm setting the Pendulum Scale)!" He placed both cards on his Disk, which spelled out "PENDULUM" in rainbow letters.

Two faces awoke in blackness: One covered by blue armor, one covered by red armor. The field was bathered in blue light again as two columns of light appeared beside Edwin. Within the columns, two figures rose up. One of them was a large humanoid with crystal-like armor of a bright blue color, gleaming in the light with a blue crystal shield shaped like the Blue Pendulum Scale icon attached to its left arm and a dark blue cape attached to its back. The one was a near-identical copy of that monster, but the armor and shield were instead a bright red color, with a dark red cape instead. Their arms were crossed as they rose, but they came to a rest near their sides as they reached the apex. A "4" and "7" appeared underneath them, and the Pendulum of Souls descended and began swinging. "These monsters allow me to call forth monsters of Levels 5 and 6!"

"He knows how they work…" Yuya breathed.

"Yurero, Tamashī no Pendyuramu!" Edwin chanted as the Pendulum swung behind Arthrulum. "Tenkū ni egake hikari no āku!" The Pendulum swung behind Pendragon. "PENDYURAMU SHOUKAN! Arawareyo… Boku no monsuta-tachi!" The prince thrust his hand to the sky as a portal tore itself open within the circle of pendulums. Two streaks of light shot out, taking the forms of two more humanoid monsters. One was completely clad in brown armor with a similar texture to wood and a lime green cape attached to its waist, and compared to the other Emperors, it was huge. "Bokutei (Tree Emperor) Cernunnos!" The other was clad in gray armor with a much more noticeable sheen, with a white cape attached to its back. Both formed energy into their hands, which formed weapons: A massive club for the brown one, a spike ball and chain for the gray one. "Tetsutei (Iron Emperor) Temper!"

**Tree Emperor Cernunnos: Lv.6 EARTH Plant ATK:2400/DEF:1000**

**Iron Emperor Temper: Lv.5 EARTH Machine ATK:2400/DEF:1000**

"Prince Edwin… Pendulum Summoned!" Shuzou cried.

"Tell me, everyone… does your picky desire for rules override the spectacle of THIS magnificent Summon?" Edwin asked. Slowly but surely, the crowd's cheering began to sound again before the arena was once again in an uproar. "Yes, that is the response I hoped for! Do you see, everyone? These Pendulum Cards are no violation of any rules! Yuya-kun may be one of only a few to hold them, but that's the point! When other cards appeared before us, what did we do? We learned them, made more of them, and before we knew it, these new cards, and their Summons, became staples to our Dueling world!" He placed a hand to his chest. "That is the future I see for Pendulum Summon, and for those who agree, you have but one person to thank:" He pointed down at Yuya. "Yuya Sakaki!" Yuya looked around, hearing everyone's revived cheers. "Stand up, Yuya-kun! Let us show the world the true spectacle of Pendulum Summon!"

"Stand up and fight, Yuya!" Yuzu cried.

"Stand up! Stand up! Stand up!" The others began to chant. The chant spread into the crowd until everyone was chanting for him to stand and fight.

Gripping his pendant, Yuya felt his happiness and confidence return, seeing smiles on everyone's faces. A chuckle came from him before it turned into a full-bore laugh, Yuya placing his goggles back on his forehead. "Yes! That's the spirit I wanted to see!" The crowd cheered for Yuya. "You see, Yuya-kun? Even when someone closes their heart to your methods, you mustn't lose hope. The brightest spirit can open anyone's heart and force their smile to the surface!"

Yuya came out of his laughter and smiled at Edwin. "Arigatou, Edwin! I won't lose hope again! I'll do whatever it takes to put a smile on every face in the world!"

"Go, Yuya/Yuya-niichan!" Yuzu, Sora, Tatsuya, Ayu, and Futoshi cheered.

"Indeed! Let us continue our Duel!" Edwin declared. "Aotei Pendragon no Pendyuramu Kouka hatsudo!" The front ends of the two Pendulum Emperors' shields opened up, channeling electricity of their respective colors. "If the monster in the other Pendulum Zone has 2400 Attack Points and 1000 Defense Points, then any monsters with 2400 Attack Points and 1000 Defense Points that are Pendulum Summoned to my side of the field are treated as being Advance Summoned!" Pendragon and Arthrulum pointed their shields at the new Emperors and fired their colored lightning, coating the whole area around them with a two-color glow Cernunnos and Temper then gained auras: Brown for Cernunnos and gray for Temper. "As I have Advance Summoned, Advance Advantage no kouka hatsudo!" The two auras covered his hand, then he drew twice: Once for each Level 5 or 6 monster. "Bokutei Cernunnos no kouka hatsudo! When it is Advance Summoned, I can excavate any number of cards from the top of my Deck, from 1 to 6, then send any monsters among them to the Graveyard! I excavate four cards!" He took the top four cards from his Deck. There were two monsters among them, which he sent to the Graveyard before returning the Magic and Trap Cards to his Deck, auto-shuffling. "Now, for each monster sent to the Graveyard, Cernunnos gains 200 Attack Points!" Cernunnos's club grew larger.

**Tree Emperor Cernunnos ATK:2800**

Edwin then looked at the cards he drew through Advance Advantage. "Yosh. Due to my draw, though I cannot Pendulum Summon again, this spectacle is not over!" Looking around, he spied an Action Card lodged in a tree, which he rocketed over to and grabbed. "Action Magic, Terracotta Soldier, hatsudo!" Another statue rumbled before coming to life, rocketing to Edwin's field and brandishing its stone sword.

**Terracotta Soldier: Lv.4 EARTH Rock ATK:1500/DEF:0**

"Now I release Terracotta Soldier! Adobansu Shoukan!" The soldier disintegrated into particles which formed a portal, from which yet another Emperor emerged, this one colored teal with a cyan cape, but it was giving off a trace image. "Gentei (Phantom Emperor) Yurei!"

**Phantom Emperor Yurei: Lv.5 DARK Zombie ATK:2400/DEF:1000**

A cyan aura appeared over Yurei before soaring onto Edwin's hand. "Advance Advantage no kouka hatsudo!" He drew his card. "This is where my Summoning ends, but my turn continues. Gentei Yurei no kouka hatsudo! Upon being Advance Summoned, I can Special Summon a Yurei Image Token in Attack Mode!" Yurei's trace image separated from its body, moving to another Monster Zone and becoming a blurry image of Yurei.

**Yurei Image Token: Lv.5 DARK Zombie/Token ATK:2400/DEF:1000**

"Amazing! Through the power of Pendulum Summoning, the prince has managed to surpass Yuya's field even after his own Pendulum Summon!" Albert commented. "It is truly a battle of equals!" The crowd was going wild.

"Yuya-kun! Behold my power! As Tetsutei Temper was Advance Summoned, if it attacks a monster in Defense Mode whose Defense Points are lower than Temper's Attack Points, half the difference is dealt as Battle Damage!" He rose an arm to the sky and snapped his fingers. "Battle Phase! Tetsutei Temper, attack Entermate Sword Fish!" The light gray Emperor started swinging its ball and chain. "Iron Wrecker!" With a grunt, it swung the massive sphere. Sword Fish looked up and freaked out before it was slammed into the ground. Temper retracted the spike ball, showing Sword Fish flat on the surface before it peeled off, floating down like paper before exploding.

**Yuya LP:900**

"Bokutei Cernunnos, final attack! Attack Entermate Whip Viper!" Cernunnos stalked forward, ready to use its club.

"Yuya!" Yuzu cried.

"Quick-Play Magic, Hippo Carnival, hatsudo! This card Special Summons three Hippo Tokens!" Upon activating his face-down, three puffs of smoke occurred, revealing three female hippos in odd "party gear" (if you could call it that), who began dancing to their own little music track.

Hippo Token x3: Lv.1 EARTH Beast/Token ATK:0/DEF:0 (Defense Mode)

"You were smart to wait until Temper had attacked. Even with only half-damage, my other Emperors would have enough to defeat you in the end!" Edwin said. "Change of tactics! Bokutei Cernunnos, Gentei Yurei, Yurei Image Token, attack all three of Yuya-kun's Hippo Tokens!" Cernunnos continued its trek while Yurei and its Image started floating forward, shifting from side to side limply. "Arbor Hammer!" Cernunnos slammed one of the Hippo Tokens into the ground with its club. "Trace Trounce!" Yurei appeared in front of the second Token and choked it with its bare hands, destroying it. "Trace Rush!" The Image Token merely passed right through the final Token, obliterating it.

Yuya would've normally been horrified at this turn of events, but he could only keep smiling. "To know there's someone else who uses Pendulum Summoning to make everyone happy… This is definitely the best Duel I've ever been a part of!"

"It honors me to hear that, Yuya-kun. You will be fondly remembered in Nobal!" Edwin declared. "Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!" Another facedown emerged.

Yuya readied himself to draw, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon letting out a low growl. "The odds may be bad… but that shouldn't get me down! The fun…" He placed his hand on his Deck. "…has just begun!" He drew his card with a double light arc effect. "Yatta! Just the card I was hoping for! Astromancy! Chronomancy!" Both his Magicians nodded. "Pendyuramu Shoukan!" From the portal torn open by the pendulums, another beam of light shot down to the field. "Ideyo, Entermate Kaleido Scorpion!" The monster appeared as a cute red scorpion with a top hat, bow tie, orange coat, a blue tail decorated with yellow stars, and two shields held in its claws.

Entermate Kaleido Scorpion: Lv.6 LIGHT Insect/Pendulum (Scale 4) ATK:100/DEF:2300

A drum roll was heard from nowhere. "Ladies And Gentlemen! Now that Entermate Kaleido Scorpion has joined us, a fabulous light show is about to begin!" Yuya declared to the crowd. "I hope none of you are super-sensitive! Entermate Kaleido Scorpion no kouka hatsudo! Kaleido Search!" Scorpion fired a thin beam of light from its tail, creating a multitude of colorful shapes in the air. The beam touched Cernunnos's chest, causing it to gain a brown aura.

"What might this effect be?" Edwin wondered.

"Kaleido Scorpion's effect activates when there is a Pendulum Summoned monster on the opponent's field. Bokutei Cernunnos was Pendulum Summoned before our eyes, yes?" Edwin nodded. "In that case, I will pick a Pendulum Monster on my side of the field." He rubbed Odd-Eyes's head as it gained a yellow aura. Then, all five of Edwin's monsters gained auras and fired thin beams from their bodies, which infused themselves into Odd-Eyes's body. "Behold, everyone! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon can now attack a number of times equal to the number of monsters my opponent controls!" Four ethereal copies of Odd-Eyes appeared: One brown, one teal, one gray, and one white. "This is the amazing Kaleido Mirage!" The four copies took off into the sky, flying around the stone city and among the colorful shapes.

"Wow… Breathtaking…" Edwin breathed.

"A fabulous light show indeed, everyone! Remember its name: Kaleido Mirage!" Albert reported. The crowd was looking on in awe.

"I'll never get tired of seeing those lights…" Ayu breathed.

"I'm getting serious shivers!" Futoshi squealed, shaking.

"I am glad you enjoy this spectacle, but now it's time to set the final stage! Entermate Whip Viper no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, I can target 1 monster my opponent controls and switch its Attack and Defense Points!" Grinning, Whip Viper lashed off of Yuya's arm toward Cernunnos.

"Not this time, Yuya-kun! Trap Card, Teiō no Tōshi (Frozen Will of the Emperors), hatsudo!" A light blue aura suddenly surrounded Cernunnos, making it shiver as its club returned to normal size. "Since I have no monsters in my Extra Deck, this Trap targets 1 Advance Summoned monster I control. Though that monster has its effects negated, it cannot be affected by any other card effects, rendering Whip Viper's effect useless!" All of a sudden, a wall of ice shot up in front of Cernunnos, making Whip Viper freak out before slamming face-first into it.

Tree Emperor Cernunnos ATK:2400

"Ooh… Not a good sight." Yuya said, retracting Whip Viper to his arm. "I'm not putting you through that again." Whip Viper sighed, relieved. "But Cernunnos now has less Attack Points than Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, so now the true show can begin!"

_'So that was his plan! Regardless of the result, he can now strike me!'_ Edwin cried mentally.

"Battle Phase! First attack! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Bokutei Cernunnos!" The brown copy of Odd-Eyes flew around in the air before slamming into the wooden Emperor, making them both explode. "And as everyone remembers, when Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon battles a monster that is Level 5 or higher, all Battle Damage is doubled!"

**Edwin LP:1700**

"Second attack! Attack Tetsutei Temper!" The gray copy slammed into and destroyed the metallic monster.

**Edwin LP:1500**

"Third attack! Attack the Yurei Image Token!" The white copy impacted the trace image, but both merely vanished upon contact.

**Edwin LP:1300**

"Fourth attack! Attack Gentei Yurei!" The teal copy slammed into the real deal of the teal Emperor, obliterating both and making it trace image fade into nothingness.

**Edwin LP:1100**

"Edwin… I appreciate the honor you showed me in this Duel by not attacking the monsters I ride… but now, I'm afraid I can no longer hold that code myself! Final attack! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Rocket Pegasus!" The dragon stomped forward before leaping into the air. "With those dual-colored eyes, lay waste to all you see! Spiral Strike BURST!" With a flash of its eyes and a loud roar, Odd-Eyes unleashed its storm of spiraling dark flames right toward Edwin and his steed.

Edwin didn't react for a moment… then he smiled. "Continuous Trap, **Release Shield**, hatsudo!" A clear barrier suddenly encased Rocket Pegasus, completely deflecting the flames. "Release Shield can only be activated if I control no Advance Summoned monsters, but in return, 1 monster I control cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects, allowing it to eventually be released for an Advance Summon!" Odd-Eyes's attack finally stopped, the barrier turning invisible.

"A last-ditch defense prolongs a Duel and allows more smiles to be made!" Yuya declared. "Turn end!"

Edwin went to draw. "Yuya-kun! This might be my final turn, so it all comes down to this! Boku no turn… DRAW!" He drew his card, which gave off a rainbow-colored trail. "I'd know that trail anywhere…" He grinned and landed Rocket Pegasus on a rooftop and got off. "This is it, Yuya-kun! I release Rocket Pegasus!" His steed exploded into light particles, destroying Release Shield in the process and forming a portal. "Adobansu Shoukan!" A new figure emerged from the portal, glowing with multiple colors. "The king that holds the spirit of the Entertainment Duelist… Nijitei (Rainbow Emperor) Arkensel!" The new Emperor thrust its arms to the sides, revealing that it had white armor with accents of the seven rainbow colors, with a large rainbow-colored cape on its back. It was also shorter than any of the Emperors seen so far.

**Rainbow Emperor Arkensel: Lv.6 LIGHT Warrior ATK:2400/DEF:1000**

The crowd viewed the new Emperor with awe. "That's Prince Edwin's ace monster… Arkensel!" Tatsuya cried.

"This monster has been in my kingdom's legacy ever since it was created… it's been passed down through generations, and now, I am chosen to use it!" Edwin said. "Advance Advantage no kouka hatsudo!" A rainbow aura went from Arkenel to Edwin's hand, and he drew his card. "Arkensel no kouka hatsudo!" The small Emperor formed a white orb of light in front of it, then formed a ring of seven orbs of light of the seven rainbow colors. "It has the effect I need to seal my victory… During the turn this card is Advance Summoned… it can attack my opponent directly, dealing half its original Attack Points as the Battle Damage!"

"Direct attack?! B-But that means-!" Futoshi sputtered.

Yuya's smile didn't falter. "I lose… But it's a loss I can accept!"

"Watch, my subjects! As a follow-up to Kaleido Scorpion's amazing light show… Nijitei Arkensel will rain down light upon us all!" Arkensel combined the seven colored orbs with the white orb, causing it to become large and unstable. "Battle Phase! Arkensel, attack Yuya-kun directly!" The small Emperor then threw the orb into the sky, into the clouds. "Rainbow… STORM!" After a flash of light within the clouds, numerous streaks of colored light rained down, striking the field all over and destroying pieces of the landscape.

"Brace yourself, Odd-Eyes!" Yuya warned. The dragon merely stood fast against the incoming streaks as they started moving toward it. However, from above, a powerful beam of white energy careened down toward Yuya. He couldn't react fast enough as the streak impacted the ground right in front of Odd-Eyes, causing an explosion that sent Yuya flying. "UWAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"YUYA!" His friends cried.

However, Yuya was quickly snagged out of the air by Magician of Chronomancy. "Whew! Arigatou, Chronomancy." The time magician nodded before lowering Yuya to the ground.

**Edwin LP:1100**

**Yuya LP:0 – LOSER**

Edwin's face appeared on the big screen with a fanfare and the word "WIN", and the crowd went insane with cheers. "IT'S OVER! Despite a heated Duel from both sides, Pendulum Summon VS Pendulum Summon, Prince Edwin Followest has evaded Yuya Sakaki's moves and performed a last-minute victory! This is the excitement we live for, everyone!"

Edwin jumped down from the rooftops to the streets as the Solid Vision was removed from the arena, returning the area to normal. The prince and Yuya approached each other. "That was an amazing Duel, Yuya-kun." Edwin said, holding out a hand.

"You bet it was, Edwin!" Yuya replied, shaking the prince's hand eagerly. "Even though I lost, I had more fun than I could remember!"

"That's what we go for. Victory, defeat… Does it matter the result?" Edwin asked rhetorically, making them both laugh. "And it seems we've enlightened the crowd. Listen."

"Awesome Duel, Yuya!" "Pendulum Summoning rules!" "I want cards like that!" "If only Yusho could see this!" These were among the calls from the crowd.

Yuya couldn't help but laugh, hearing their support and cheers. "As I've said, Yuya-kun, there's a smile within everyone's heart. Even when they refuse to show it, ignore their negative judgment and press on, and you'll certainly make their smiles show. Remember that."

"Right!" Yuya said with a nod, turning to wave to the crowd while Edwin bowed to them. Even though he lost, his friends were still cheering for him. _'Tou-chan… I won't lose hope again. I may still cry… but I'll always find a way to laugh again! I promise!'_ His pendulum gleamed as he thought this… as did the sapphire on Edwin's diadem.

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Rocket Pegasus  
Level 4 WIND Machine  
ATK:1800/DEF:1300  
If you have an Action Card in your hand: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand).

Beginning Emperor (TCG: Monarch-in-Training)  
Level 4 EARTH Warrior  
ATK:1200/DEF:500  
During the turn you Normal Summon this card: You can Tribute Summon a monster with 2400 ATK and 1000 DEF from your hand, using this card as the Tribute.

Bloodlust Emperor Xander (TCG: Xander the Merciless Monarch) (made by LionHeartKing on YCW)  
Level 6 DARK Fiend  
ATK:2400/DEF:1000  
When this card is Tribute Summoned: Each player targets 1 card in their opponent's hand and sends it to the Graveyard. If they do: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference between the ATK of those cards. (If a Spell or Trap Card is sent to the Graveyard by this card's first effect, that card is treated as having 0 ATK for the purpose of this effect's damage calculation.)

Shine Emperor Illumi (TCG: Illumi the Glimmering Emperor) (made by LionHeartKing on YCW)  
Level 6 LIGHT Fairy  
ATK:2400/DEF:1000  
When this card is Tribute Summoned: Send the top card of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard, then if it is a monster; Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. (In OCG/TCG, you also draw 1 card if it's a monster.)

Entermate Videogame Jellyfish  
Level 5 LIGHT Aqua  
ATK:1500/DEF:2100  
When this card is Pendulum Summoned: Target any number of your opponent's monsters; Change their battle positions, ignoring any effects that would prevent those targets from changing their battle positions.

Blue Emperor Pendragon (TCG: Pendragon the Blue Emperor)  
Level 6 WATER Warrior/Pendulum (Scale 4)  
ATK:2400/DEF:1000  
**Pendulum Effect:** If a Pendulum Monster with 2400 ATK and 1000 DEF is in your other Pendulum Zone: Monsters with 2400 ATK and 1000 DEF Pendulum Summoned to your side of the field are treated as being Tribute Summoned.  
**Monster Effect:** When this card is Tribute Summoned: Add 1 Pendulum Monster with 2400 ATK and 1000 DEF from your Deck to your hand.

Red Emperor Arthrulum (TCG: Arthrulum the Red Monarch)  
Level 6 FIRE Warrior/Pendulum (Scale 7)  
ATK:2400/DEF:1000  
**Pendulum Effect:** If a Pendulum Monster with 2400 ATK and 1000 DEF is in your other Pendulum Zone: Monsters cannot be Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck.  
**Monster Effect:** When this card is Tribute Summoned: Return this card and 1 Pendulum Monster in one of your Monster Card Zones with 2400 ATK and 1000 DEF to your hand.

Tree Emperor Cernunnos (TCG: Cernunnos the Tree Monarch) (made by LionHeartKing on YCW)  
Level 6 EARTH Plant  
ATK:2400/DEF:1000  
When this card is Tribute Summoned: Declare a number from 1 to 6, then excavate that many cards from the top of your Deck, send any excavated monsters to the Graveyard, also place the other cards on top of your Deck, then shuffle your Deck. This card gains 200 ATK for each monster sent to the Graveyard by this effect. If this card's ATK becomes 3000 or more by this effect: It cannot attack.

Iron Emperor Temper (TCG: Temper the Iron Monarch)  
Level 5 EARTH Machine  
ATK:2400/DEF:1000  
If this Tribute Summoned card attacks a Defense Position monster your opponent controls whose DEF is lower than this card's ATK: Inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. Any piercing Battle Damage that would result from a battle involving this attacking card is halved.

Phantom Emperor Yurei (TCG: Yurei the Phantom Monarch)  
Level 5 DARK Zombie  
ATK:2400/DEF:1000  
When this card is Tribute Summoned: Special Summon 1 "Yurei Image Token" (DARK/Zombie-Type/Level 5/ATK:2400/DEF:1000) in Attack Position.

Rainbow Emperor Arkensel (TCG: Arkensel the Rainbow Monarch)  
Level 6 LIGHT Warrior  
ATK:2400/DEF:1000  
During the turn this card is Tribute Summoned: It can attack your opponent directly, but if it does so by this effect, the Battle Damage becomes equal to half this card's original ATK.

Terracotta Citadel  
Action Field Spell Card  
You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand.

Advance Advantage  
Continuous Spell Card  
When a player Tribute Summons a monster: Apply the following effect based on the Level of the Tribute Summoned monster:  
*Level 5 or 6: That player draws 1 card.  
* Level 7 or higher: That player draws 2 cards.

Terracotta Soldier  
Continuous Action Spell Card  
Special Summon this card as a Normal Monster (EARTH/Rock-Type/Level 4/ATK:1500/DEF:0).

Terracotta Gardna  
Continuous Action Trap Card  
Special Summon this card as a Normal Monster (EARTH/Rock-Type/Level 4/ATK:0/DEF:2000).

Release Shield (TCG: Tribute Shield)  
Continuous Trap Card  
If you control no Tribute Summoned monsters: Target 1 Level 4 or lower monster you control; it cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects. If you would Tribute Summon a monster: You must use the target as a Tribute. When you Tribute Summon a monster using the target as a Tribute: Destroy this card.

* * *

**Vile: And that concludes my first ARC-V fanfic!**

**Yuya: Dude, you gave someone else Pendulum Monsters?**

**Vile: Hey, SOMEONE was gonna do it! At least I made it so they were simply knockoffs rather than actually coming from your pendant (which was actually the original idea).**

**Shuzou: That was an amazing Action Duel! You've got a knack for this already!**

**Vile: Heh heh, thanks, Shuzou. Hopefully once I can actually establish continuity in my stories for this series, things will get even better. If you guys liked this story, leave a review for me! It'll be quite some time until my next ARC-V story, but hopefully my next story period won't be far off! Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
